


witcher thing (you wouldn't understand)

by RedDragon (TheDancingOcelot)



Series: Tumblr fics [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Play Fighting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/RedDragon
Summary: Geralt has some interesting habits, Jaskier is fine with them. Truly he is.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Tumblr fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823920
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	witcher thing (you wouldn't understand)

Does it bother Jaskier? Not really.

Does he think it’s amazing and weird in equal measures? Definitely.

Would he love to ask the questions floating around in his head? He would, but he’s afraid Geralt will stop if he does. He doesn’t want him to stop, not now that he’s finally comfortable.

“The thing”, as Jaskier refers privately in his mind, is Geralt deciding that the most comfortable place to lay down when he’s doing things that require him to stay mostly still, like reading a bestiary, is on top of Jaskier.

Not that Jaskier is complaining, but why?

He’ll be laying down on his belly, writing things down on his journal and Geralt will simply plop down with his head on top of his spine, shoulders nestled along the curve of his waist. It’s rather comfortable. Geralt is more comfortable with touch than he expected at first, it’s nice.

It’s taken some time for Jaskier to notice it, though. At first it’s mostly things that wouldn’t even register to most people but once he starts paying attention he realizes Geralt does not touch other people as freely, going as far as dodging possible accidental touches. Jaskier knows it’s because it’s mostly ingrained both on the common folk and on Geralt that mutants are dangerous and shouldn’t be around plain humans for too long.

So he starts consciously retributing touches. He sits with his side plastered to Geralt when they’re having dinner, if it’s too warm he trades it for occasionally bumping their knees together. They bump shoulders and hips, he pokes Geralt around until Geralt’s quirks flourish.

Geralt isn’t touch starved, per se, it’s just that he’s touch oriented almost as much as scent oriented and enjoys having someone around that is comfortable with touching him. So he hugs Jaskier after they’ve been separated for some time, walks with their arms laced together through the stretches of road where it’s not advisable to pass astride Roach, lets Jaskier fuss with his hair. Until one day, when they’re camping on a particularly soft patch of sweet smelling grass, he sits near Jaskier and almost immediately pushes him to the ground.

What follows is two fully grown people play wrestling through the tall grasses. Jaskier is surprisingly great at sweeping Geralt, who goes about it far gentler than he would if he were back at Kaer Morhen with Lambert and Eskel. They stop when Jaskier rolls away and stops on his back, panting and grinning at the sky. Geralt lays near him with their shoulders pressed together, smiling.

So Jaskier finally asks:

“Is the aggressive cuddling a you thing or a witcher thing? Not that I’m complaining,” he climbs atop Geralt’s chest, tucking his head under his chin and letting him take his weight.

“Hmm,” Geralt says, “I think it’s both.”

It sparks Jaskier’s curiosity even more, he itches to meet Geralt’s brothers, yet feels like it would be indecorous to invite himself over for winter.

“Maybe you could come with me to Kaer Morhen this winter, see for yourself,” Geralt says, almost like he’s read Jaskier’s mind.

And Jaskier is giddy with happiness and warmth. Being able to share these aspects of Geralt that neither simple humans nor sorceresses nor even vampires seem to be able to grasp make him love Geralt even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr. I couldn't resist that stupid ref on the title.


End file.
